The Scars of the Past
by bunnylover94
Summary: Alex is a bitch. A giant creepy one. Everybody thinks it...except for Kaoru. He wants her, but she wants nothing to do with him. Or does she? "I've got problems, Kaoru". "...I can tell that. Especially from the way you threw Tamaki across the room".
1. Anger Blast

*Author's Note: This is the sequel to Here the Dark Ladies Come. I'm sorry that I had to make you guys wait so long! But I was experiencing major writer's block…Please forgive me. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to review!

Alex's POV

It only takes a minute to have something to turn absolutely tragic.

One moment, you are enjoying life the next you are in a hospital praying to God that your cousin will make it out of surgery.

Life sucks. It is as simple as that. There is no complicated mumbo-jumbo swirling in the universe, it is just one giant shitty pile of goop that hits everyone.

I was fuming massively while I was pacing a hole into the ground.

We had been in this fucking waiting room for over 3 hours and none of these goddamn doctors were telling anything that related to our Chrissy-Tia. Grandma had rushed back home to get all of our other family members here. Yah, that's so smart! Bring all of the lovely little kids to a hospital and showcase Chrissy-Tia's misery or quite possibly her…

_No don't even think about that! You know that Chrissy-Tia is a fighter! She wouldn't leave us like this…When I find out who did this, I am going to rip out their eyeballs and spoon feed them with 'em. Then rip them apart with my bare hands! _

"Alex, please", pleaded Eva. I turned to her. She was clutching onto Kyoya's hand like a freaking life preserver. He didn't seem to mind. _Must be nice to have someone cradle you and coddle you whenever you need it._

I wished for a half of a second that I could have what they have…_Whatever! I don't need anyone's love except my own._

"Please what? Are you asking me to be rational and behave? We both know how that's going to end Eva."

She sighed at me. We both knew that it was quite possible for me to turn primal any minute. Being caged, beaten and raped like a wild dog had a tendency to do that to your system especially when you were furious.

The monster inside of me desperately wanted me to come and attack everyone. But I fought it down. I only growled. Everyone (besides my nearest and dearest) seemed shocked by my primitive sound.

To say that I was pissed; would be the biggest understatement of the year.

I just wanted to physically abuse something. I could tell everyone was giving me room to "breathe and calm down". Forget that! I wasn't calming down.

I surprised everyone by flipping over the waiting table. Magazines flew in every which way. Juices and waters sloshed over their shoes.

"I won't calm down until she is out of this goddamn hospital, and once they have caught that son of a bitch who did this to her", I screamed.

They were all startled by my rage, but I really didn't care.

I stormed off. Not even caring if they followed, or talked behind my back about my "temper tantrum".

_They will never understand the depth of my rage. They have only seen my calm and creepy demeanor; and of course my occasional feeling of joy pops up. They have yet to see the true extent of how far my anger can go…_

Kaoru's P.O.V.

_I've never seen Alex so angry before…It's almost like she has been holding back her true self. I don't know what to make of it._

_I don't know what to make of her…_

_What did she mean to Eva when she said that?_

"I'm sorry about Alex"…

I turned to look at Eva.

"She often loses it from time to time".

"It's alright Princess, what did she mean when she said 'we both know how that's going to end'?"

Eva swallowed before she carefully said, "She had serious family issues prior to being adopted into our family. She was…"

Before Eva could finish saying what I really wanted to know about Alex. An older man barged into the waiting room.

"Is she alive?"

The man had a muscular frame, and a grizzled appearance. He had sharp hazel eyes and tan skin.

"Well hello to you too, Nikolai".

We all jumped and clutched our chests. We slowly turned and saw that their Grandma had just casually slunk in, without any of us being aware.

_Damn! That old woman is creepy! At least when Alex does that whole creeper-ninja move, it's kinda hot…Well actually strike that! Anything she does is pretty hot!_

_Maybe I could design some sort of cat suit for Alex…Kaoru! Stop thinking like that! Alex is way out of your league even with all of her unexplained issues and rage. You have broken too many girl's hearts. Lied and tricked so many people. Pranked all of the innocent…Ha! Ha! I don't regret doing those pranks though. Still Alex is way too amazing to look at me in that way. Plus she's always super quiet around me…_

Crash!

I jerked out of my inner musings.

"Damn it Aurora! It's your fault that this has happened!"

The older man was fuming at the Grandma. She merely narrowed her eyes in offense.

She calmly responded, "Be reasonable Nikolai. My presence here did not cause a breach with my mutual business friend. And it did not furthermore aim a bullet through Chrissy-Tia's abdomen to merely send a message to me and my business associates. Her wounds were the result of a coincidental side job of what her father has been doing with his political career to improve the world and mend some severed ties with our enemies. So Chrissy-Tia's wounds are not my business' fault".

_Every time she says business, she says it too matter-of-factly. Her 'business' sounds fake. I wonder if I'm the only one who suspects this._

I looked over to the other Hosts and saw Kyoya's glasses flash. Hikaru's eyes narrowed. Mori-Sempai's fists tightened. Honey looked thoughtful. Tamaki even looked a bit suspicious. Haruhi looked a bit pissed off.

"Yeah right! Of course you deflect the fault, because as always you are the innocent little old woman", the old man known as Nikolai rebutted.

"How could this possibly be my bad, when my company's objective was to contact and deliver a message to a Mr. Ootori?"

"How convenient for you! An alibi for your absence, while Chrissy-Tia got shot by a dark figure…You shouldn't even call yourself a grandmother, much less a good person!"

"You bastard! I'm always there for my grandchildren and my children…"

"You are such a fucking liar Grandma! When was the last time you sat down and listened to us? And I'm not talking about over the phone or Skype. I'm talking about you actually hanging around us physically and being there for us…. Nope I thought not. I'm so sick of you and our parents assuming that the world is full of nothing but magical fairies…Forget this! I'm going to go back home and pack up", hollered Brandon-Lee.

"Why are you going home to pack?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving and you can't do a damn thing to stop me!"

"You can bet your ass I will!"

Brandon-Lee just shook his head at her. "Sorry. You can't and won't be able to stop me from doing what I want to do. You are a pathetic excuse for a woman! You couldn't save your own daughter from being abused by her husband; you couldn't tell you own children apart…that's sad…Why don't you care about anyone else? You weren't there for any of our births, hospitalizations, holiday celebrations, and school events. Why were you never there for any of us?! You are always disappearing into the thin air…Can you tell me why?' He paused for a moment to stare at the older woman with almost a hopeful expression.

'…Yeah typical Grandma, can't even answer the simplest questions without giving away your great big mystery. I'm done with this! I'm done with you! Goodbye G-ma! It's been fun!"

Brandon-Lee stepped out of the waiting room and went out the door.

_Dang! I never expected that!_

"Brandon-Lee Karmazin! Come right back here right now! I'm tired of dealing with your punk attitude! I'm tired of dealing with all of this…"

"What are going to do stop him?"

I whirled around and saw Zackary shaking his head.

His almond-colored eyes narrowed, "You have no right to come here and start preaching to us about our attitude when you are the one who has all the issues…I'm sorry that you are a terrible guardian. I agree with Brandon-Lee 100%! You were never there for us. Why would I be there for you?"

_Is this national "Attack Your Grandma Day"? Hmm…I'm sensing some hostility in the room._

He picked up his Nike gym bag and exited out of the waiting room into the hallway to follow after Brandon-Lee.

The fraternal twins came up to Grandma.

"We find you to be at fault for causing your grandchildren and children pain and suffering…" started Scarlett.

"…so we are all leaving you to head back to America. We don't want to deal with your shit anymore", finished Sebastian.

They both stomped out of the waiting room.

"Well I'd like to think that the children have all made up their minds about your worthless ass! Come on Ryder! Come on Jeremiah! Come on Carlos! Come on Grayson! Come on Isaiah! Come on Annabelle! Let's go! I'm taking you all home, so we can pack all of our stuff and leave tonight for America", stated Grandpa Karmazin.

"Grandpa, wait for me!" Makenna shouted.

The old man's eyes crinkled and said, "Of course. I would never forget about you!"

"Why are you all leaving?!"

Makenna's eyes glowed in a Chrissy-Tia fashion as she stated, "We don't want to watch anybody else get hurt by a bad guy Grandma, but don't worry I still love you with all of my 6 year old heart!"

She grabbed her Grandpa's hand as he ushered the triplets into their stroller and made sure that the other were staying close to him.

Once he got to the door, he stopped and said, "It's not too late for the rest of you to come with us".

"I'll think about it Grandpa", said B.J.

Kendall-Lynn and Chloe shouted in unison, "We're staying here to keep an eye on Chrissy-Tia!"

Emi stood up and surprised everyone by saying, "I think I speak for everyone, when I say we are staying. Japan feels safer than America ever was. I have to be here when Chrissy-Tia wakes up…I can't just up and leave her like all of you guys are doing. Just because she is in a hospital, doesn't mean that she's dead. The Host Club will help us, because they are like family and they love Chrissy-Tia as much as we do".

_Wow! That's the longest I've ever heard her speak! I'm shocked that she loves our country that much. Then again from what I've heard about Eva's past of being abused by her own father! It would make sense that Emi would prefer a place away from all the pain…_

"…Well if you change your minds…Just call me and I will pay for your one-way ticket back to the great U.S. of A", he said.

He swung the door open and departed with all of the kids in tow.

"I think I need a moment or two", whispered their Grandma. She ran out of the waiting room.

An ominous silence wafted over us for a couple of awkward moments, until…

"Do you really think that the Host Club is like a second family Princess?"

We turned to look at Emi for her response. She looked thoughtful for a couple of moments.

_She is beautiful…in a perfect model sort of way. Her glowing caramel skin, her fit curves, and her constantly shiny black and blonde would make even Beyoncé jealous. However, I still prefer Alex, because she is naturally and subtly beautiful. I have been surrounded by models all of my life, and I have to say sculpted perfection annoys me._

"I appreciate how you guys care for my fellow sisters and my cousins, because no one at our old schools have ever genuinely cared about our feelings and who we are underneath of all of the fancy stuff we have. It's refreshing to have someone care about us like we are normal people", she said with a soft smile.

Tamaki's eyes widened, "Oh! My sister cares so much about her family and her older brother!"

He crushed her with his signature bear hug.

"Tamaki! Get off of me!"

_Hopefully we will all feel better by the end of the week…I hope Alex will feel better and talk to me…I mean us. Why would she ever want to talk to me? I'm just plain old Kaoru! _


	2. A Couple of Sweet Moments Between Lovers

Chapter 2: A Couple of Sweet Moments between Lovers

Nicole's POV

~Around the Same Time~

~At the Kasanoda Yakuza Residence~

Let me tell you I have never been one of those girls that just planned out their wedding detail for years with their little Barbie dolls or those big-ass Bratz dolls. Man! Those dolls sure had some big noggins...What was I talking about?

_Oh! Yeah! Ritsu my loving boo! He is the most amazing person on the face of the planet_! _I love him so much! It's so funny how the tables have flipped where I am the lovesick girl, and not the cynical bitch that I am known to be…_

_He will be mine, before the summer starts…God he is soooooooo sexy with his serious expression, his medium-length red hair, and his sweet nature…Awww I can't wait to marry him! _

I turned to Ritsu to just stare at his awesomeness. I blushed when I saw that he was looking at me as well. He blushed when he noticed the intensity of my gaze.

_Did I mention that I love his blush? He is seriously the most handsome man around…And I say man, because he is waaayyyy more mature than a certain blonde idiot *cough* Tamaki *cough*. What? It's the truth…I will feel sorry when Haruhi has to date that idiot…Please we all know that Hikaru doesn't stand a fighting chance at winning Haruhi's heart. Haruhi is in love with Tamaki, even if she doesn't realize it. _

Ritsu pulled me out of my thoughts by laying his hand on my cheek. _Jesus Christ…This boy is way too much for me! Doesn't he know that his touch is making it harder for me to not jump all over him and give over to my sexual desires. He is making me want to rip off all of our clothes, and force me to take both of our virginities away. _

I let out a very feminine sigh. He smirked at me evilly. _That bastard does know what he is doing to me! But will he be able to withstand what I have planned for him… _

I leaned over to him and started tracing the outline of his neck. He started to purr… I kid you not. He actually purred.

_Only the men in steamy hot romance novels do that. Not that I read hot romance novels….I swear I only looked at the cover…Okay I actually opened the cover and read it all the way to the end happy? _

_It would be sweeter if we were alone…_

Ritsu's dad was sitting across from us…smirking.

_That old bastard is just like his hot, but troublesome son._

I looked around the dinner table and saw that all of the Kasanoda Yakuza members were gawking at us. I didn't care, because I'm the type of girl who would respect a guy who is all about PDA.

"Hey if you guys are going to act like that, you might as well as go to the bedroom", murmured Ritsu's dad. I stiffened at his statement.

_Gee whiz… He is the exact opposite of my dear ole Grandpa…My Grandpa would have just booted me out to fend for myself on the streets for staring at Ritsu like that._

I smirked and replied, "So did you like the little show, Pops?"

The Yakuza men around the table started to choke on their soba noodles. I felt Ritsu stiffen. Tension filled the room.

_Probably because people normally didn't speak to the Yakuza boss man like that. Nice going, Nicole! You're supposed to be making a good impression on his father, not disrespecting him…Me and my big mouth._

The old man blanched and stiffened, before he started chuckling uncontrollably. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I'd like to…What's the American expression? I'd like plead the fifth."

I widened my eyes in surprise. I never had an elder appreciate my crude way with words. They usually lost their tempers after five seconds with me…_Especially_ _my father_…_No I am not going to ever deal with a physically abusive asshole like that again…I've never had anyone who has appreciated my bluntness._

_But huh. What do you know? My big mouth proved to be useful for once._

"So would prefer us to continue our little display of affection somewhere a little more private?" I asked.

The old man just smiled at me. "Go ahead. You are only young once."

I turned over to Ritsu. He was redder than Clifford the Red Dog.

"C'mon Ritsu babe. Let's head over to your suite for some smooching".

His eyes widened comically. I giggled. I kid you not. If you tell anyone that I did it, I will come for you.

I dragged out of the dining hall. Ignoring the incredulous looks of the Yakuza men we passed. I even ignored a smirking Tetsuya…I was so getting the bastard back later.

We FINALLY reached Ritsu's room in one piece.

I plopped down on his bed unceremoniously. I played around with the edge of his bed, hoping he would get the hint that I was bored and needed entertainment…He did.

His lips crashed into mine. I wound my arms around his neck. We came into each other rapidly. I laid down on my back, watching him while he loomed over me like a fierce predator. His eyes burned into mine with warm desire streaming out of them. I licked my lips hoping to calm down the wave of heat that started to course through my body. He noticed my action and growled. He lunged for my mouth and began to tame my lips.

I felt him tracing the outline of my body through my layers of clothes. I jerked upwards at his core…He was very hard and ready for me…_God help me! I want him inside of me now! _

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr", my phone went off. _Shit! Just when it was getting exciting too!_

Ritsu swore under his breath in Japanese.

I grabbed for the phone and pressed the button to answer the call. I pressed the speaker button to hear whoever the fuck was calling me a little more clearly.

"What?" Ritsu just pulled away from me and flopped on the other side of me waiting patiently for this stupid conversation to be over.

"…Hey Nicole. I need to tell you about Chrissy-Tia's condition…" Eva started.

A sense of dread ran through my body. _Had it happened already? _Ritsu tensed beside and got up and put his hand on top of mine.

"What the hell happened Eva?"

~Time Skip~

Wednesday December 13th

4:45 pm

~At the Ouran Campus~

Kendall-Lynn's POV

_I never thought that this would happen to my big sis…I hoped that she would never have to be in a coma…_

_**~Flashback~**_

"**What's the news about Chrissy-Tia's condition Doctor-San?" asked Eva. **

**Eva's eyes were red from crying hard and her hand was holding on to Kyoya's for dear life. Kyoya looked at his fiancé with compassionate eyes.**

**I looked around the room and saw the Host Club's faces become white as a sheet as if preparing for the worst…**_**That's not how Chrissy-Tia**__**have**__**would wanted us to react to her predicament. She would have wanted us to think positively…Wait! Why I am I using the past tense? Shame on me! She is still alive! I can sense it!**_

"**Well, Manger-San, your cousin Chrysanthemum-Tia Karmazin has survived surgery…"**

**Joyous chaos exploded throughout the waiting room.**

"**When will we be able to see Tia-Chan?"**

"**Yes! I too am ready to see our beloved Princess alive and well. She deserves mountains of chocolates and flowers for her long agonizing surgery and her retching bullet incident…" babbled on a certain blonde king.**

"**Will Tia-Sempai be able to leave this hospital soon?"**

"**When will she be able to get out of this dump…" started Hikaru**

"…**and go home?" finished Kaoru**

"…**Yeah" **_**Geez talk about a man of few words. **_

"**Yeah we want to see her now!" chorused my remaining family members.**

**The Doctor sweated profusely and muttered, "Why did I have to get stuck with the rich, spoiled Ouran kids?"**

**Kyoya's glasses glinted as he said, "Just remember that one of these particular rich kids keeps you from starving on the street Doctor Tetsu. Now if you want to keep this exulted career of yours, I suggest you start telling us about the status of Chrissy-Tia's condition".**

**We all sweat dropped at Kyoya's harsh words. **_**Leave it to Kyoya to get us back on track with his creepy Shadow King persona. **_**He turned over to me and he smirked at me. Then he turned back to the doctor. **_**Did he just? There's no way he… **_**He looked at me again while flashing his glasses… **_**Ah! He truly does have mind-reading abilities! **_

**Doctor Tetsu shook in a Chihuahua way. "Well the patient is currently in a semi-vegetated state, which means she is currently nonresponsive to normal stimuli…" **

"**Could you speak in plain Japanese Doc? Not all of us have our M.D. s like you do", stated two in sync red doppelgangers. **

"**He is saying that Chrissy-Tia is in semi-coma and is currently not responding to what's going on in the real world. I'm surprised that you two need me to break it down for you like you both are little five year olds. Thank you Doctor. You may go about your rounds." Kyoya coolly stated. **_**Only Kyoya could pull off being a smug bastard without being full blown asshole.**_

**The Doctor bowed quickly. "Yes Ootori-san". **_**I felt a blast of sarcasm. Are doctors even allowed to be sarcastic to their employers?**_

**The Doctor briskly walked away muttering something about meddling kids. **_**What is he? Some kind of wannabe Scooby Doo villain? **_

"**Eva needs to go home and get some real rest. C'mon Eva, let's go. My limo is waiting outside for us", he added.**

**Eva swung her head toward Kyoya. "Kyoya, I am fine. I just need a…"**

**Kyoya interrupted her with a soft kiss. He separated from her, rested his forehead on hers, and sweetly said, "I know you don't want to abandon her, but you need to sleep and go back to school tomorrow. I love you Eva and I need to care for your basic needs."**

**Eva blushed and said a meek, "Okay".**

**He led her away from the waiting room. **_**Wow! Look at sweet Kyoya! **_

**Tamaki gushed. "Look at mommy loving his girlfriend". **

**The twins sweat dropped. "Um. Boss you should probably stop referring him to as our mommy. It's creepy." **_**I hate to think along those lines, but yeah it does sound weird. Those devil twins have a valid point, but then they always do. **_

"**Yeah Sempai it's a little off putting", deadpanned Haruhi. Tamaki ran into a corner to cultivate…bacon? I sweat dropped. **_**I didn't even think that was possible, but with Tamaki around who knows?**_

**Tamaki whirled around on them. "Who are you calling creepy?"**

"**Ha! You are a big creeper!" they chanted.**

**Smoke began pouring out of Tamaki's mouth.**

"**So B.J.-chan, Keiko-chan, Chloe-chan, Kendall-chan, and Emi-chan do you guys need a ride?" asked a sweet Honey. **_**Ha! Ha! Get it 'cause honey is sweet...Never mind I'll stick to my day job.**_

"**Thank you so much Honey-Sempai!" exclaimed B.J. **

"**That would be much appreciated Sempai", said Emi.**

**Chloe smiled at him softly and ruffled his hair. **

"**Yes please!" I shouted. **_**Yeah! A free limo ride!**_

"**As long as we get to the house soon, so my dark sister and I can create some dark magic together", replied Keiko. **_**I'm still not used to her strange way with words, but I am trying to get used to it. Besides she is a sweet girl who is just being herself. **_

**The Hosts blanched for a bit. They were slowly getting used to having her around…Which was good for what was coming.**

"**Wait! How is Haruhi going to get home?" asked B.J.**

**The duo of idiots froze. **_**Oh. No.**_

"**My beautiful daughter shall go with her father!"**

"**She is my toy, so she will come with me and Kaoru…Along with Alex". **_**How considerate of you Hikaru. **_

"**Thanks for the offer Hikaru, but I'm staying here for the night", entered a familiar voice. We jumped three feet up in the air, except for Mori who just massively sweat dropped. **_**Is that who I think it is?**_

"**Jesus. Alex stop doing that! You are going to give me a heart attack!" shouted Emi. She whirled around to face Hikaru and Tamaki. They cringed at her evident hostility.**

"**As for you idiots, neither of you are going to take Haruhi home! She is spending the night with us. So Honey-Sempai do you mind taking all of us home?" Tamaki and Hikaru pouted. **

"**No problem Emi-chan! Alex-chan, do you need a ride?"**

**She shook her head. "No someone has to stay here and watch over Chrissy-Tia". **

"**Alex. Can I stay with you and help?" I asked. **

**She swallowed hard. "No go home Kendall-Lynn".**

"**What about Grandma?" Chloe asked.**

**Alex's emerald eyes had a flat look. "She left like she always does. So go home. All of you." She pointedly looked at Kaoru.**

~Back to the Present~

_I am surprised about her reaction whenever she is around… OH. MY. CHEESE. AND. POTATOES. She likes Kaoru! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so hooking them up big time!____They would be the ultimate cute couple! _

_Whoa! I am thinking about hooking up somebody, while Chrissy-Tia is in a coma? Aren't I a saint?_

_I am going to miss my family…No don't think about them right now. I will be alright as long as-_

"Oof!" I looked up. I saw that I crashed into a set of windows. _I might as well look inside, since I am here. _

There was blue mats that covered the floor. Inside there was a huge group of guys. They were punching in a synchronized motion. They were all wearing white karate uniforms with various belt colors. They were each handsome and strong boys, but one stood out from the rest. He had light brown hair, a black belt, and glasses that hid his eyes. He had this air about him, like nothing would ever get in his way. It made me feel drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

My body began to walk towards the gym's entrance of its' own free will. I don't know why, but I kept moving towards the boy. I did nothing to stop my body. I doubt I could have if I tried.

I opened the door. The sun was bright that day for some reason. It made me shine brighter than a disco ball. Once I stepped inside, all the eyes swung toward me. I knew that I was pretty, so it was only natural for them to stare. There was only one pair of eyes that I wanted to see. But sadly his eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses.

His voice was like a jolt of electricity that recharged me during my worst day. "What are you doing here? No one is allowed in this gym, except for those in the Martial Arts Club. So leave."

_I have never been denied anything before by any guy…He is definitely going to be mine._

"I'm sorry…I didn't quite catch your name." I said smoothly.

"My name is Yasuchika Haninozuka. And I am the captain of this club. And I want to leave now". _Haninozuka! Is he related to Honey-Sempai somehow? I shouldn't worry about that, unless I absolutely have to._

His demeanor at first glance seemed cold. But if someone glanced a little harder, then anyone would notice that he was blushing. I knew that I was affecting him with my presence, and I loved his reaction. _I have never seen a boy restrain himself from me before. I want to continue to be around him._

"You are not a member of this club. You don't know anything about martial arts, so…" he started.

"Will you teach me then?" I interjected. The confusion on his face was adorable.

"What?" Yasuchika asked.

"I'm sorry. Will you please teach me martial arts, since you are the most qualified?"

He stood in shock for a moment. "No. I don't think I want to."

The peanut gallery started to squirm and shout.

"Hey I'll teach you sugar!"

"I'll show my moves beautiful".

"C'mon baby! I'll work you out!"

A few other lame pickup lines were hollered at me, before I had enough.

"I appreciate the offers gentlemen, and I want each of you to show me your moves. But I need to learn the basics. That's why it would be wise for Chika-kun to teach me the beginners' martial arts, before I move on to the advanced set."

For some odd reason, all of the boys had hearts swirling around in their eyes.

Even Yasuchika had a tinge of blush on his stoic cheeks, before he hid it away. "Very well. I will teach you the basics, but learning martial arts is not something useful for a girl."

I thought about Chrissy-Tia laying on that hospital bed in a coma recovering from a bullet wound. _Girls do need to protect themselves, so they can be ready for anything to happen. If Chrissy-Tia had learned some form of martial arts, maybe she be up and about instead being a vegetable. Everyone deserves to learn how to fight to protect themselves and survive. _

"I am sorry, but you are wrong Chika-kun. I think it is important for a girl to learn martial arts. So when do we begin?"

He seemed thoughtful. "…Now."

_So my martial arts training begins._


	3. A Day of Nightmares

A/N: I'm sorry…This chapter was hard for me to write, but it really shines a light on Alex's past and why she is the person she is today.

Chapter 3: A Day of Nightmares

Alex's POV

At the Hospital

After School Hours

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Chrissy-Tia's monitor went at a creeping snail's pace. Quite frankly, it was bugging the hell out of me. I wanted her to wake up…I needed her to help me with what I was struggling with…

I had been staying in this hospital room for the past few days…It wasn't hard to stay away from the nurses and doctors, all I had to do was to hide in the bathroom for a bit whenever a nurse came to check on her.

I sat beside her bed. Her breathing was so quiet, you had to bend down to her chest to hear it.

_She is the only one who could help me face my memories…and the nightmares…Especially the ones with my father. _

"Chrissy, please wake up…I need you. Now! We all need you. It's been a fucking mess, since you've gone under. Grandpa left with most of our cousins and siblings. Grandma's disappeared. Eva's crying more than usual. Kendall-Lynn and Nicole are leaving all the time to who knows where. The Host Club keep bugging us. B.J. is really depressed. Emi is blowing up on everyone! Chloe doesn't talk as much. B.R. and L.L. keep hiding away in their rooms. Jasmine is crying constantly…Everyone is taking what happened to you in a negative manner…But I can't say that I blame them…I'm pissed off that you were hurt…'

'You have been the only person who understands me. I need you to wake up! I need you to keep me normal. Without you here, I'm just a big freak…I know that I'm all messed up in the head…You are the only real family member who help me rein in my anger! You're the only one who knows how bad the abuse really got. Eva and everyone else only know half the story.

'Don't you remember what you told me long ago? You said that you would always save me from the nightmares and I would protect you from all the bullies and bad guys. We made a blood oath to one another, remember? I know that I have failed you! Please, forgive me! I shouldn't have been dancing with Kaoru! I should have been looking out for your safety!"

I looked up at her face. She was still unconscious. I felt my eye lids gush in a landslide of tears. My grip on her hand tightened, if she had been conscious she would have grunted in pain.

"Chrissy-Tia! Wake up! If you don't wake up! I'll. Tear. This. Stupid. Room. Apart. Do you hear me?"

_She was the first person that I let in! She never let me down! She accepted me for who I am! She loved me unconditionally! She was always there for me! Until today…I feel like she too has abandoned me…_

_ But this isn't her fault! The one thing we can never control is what life throws at us. She was shot by a dirt-bag!_

_ I will not let this go! I will find him and make him pay for hurting her! The man will die by my hand! This isn't my first time taking a life…_

I could almost smell the smoke from the house fire that I had started so long ago…I could hear the pathetic screams of the monsters who had literally ruined me in every way possible. I started to see the flames and the cages that had haunted me for so long!

I shook my head violently to rid myself of the past. _I will not think about_ _that…I can't be distracted by my past right now! Chrissy-Tia needs to know my oath to protect her hasn't changed. _

I leaned down to her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Chrissy-Tia, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from getting shot, but I promise you that I won't rest until I have taken the shooter down. I won't let you die! You are my friend! You are my cousin! You are my sister! You told me that we were going to be related in all those ways when we met! Remember that you are the one who let me into your world, so I owe you this much! You were my light that led me out of the dark."

_I remember that day like it was yesterday…_

_** It was 3 years ago. I was in a foster home. Nothing too glamourous. I was an outcast… I was much creepier back then. I dressed the part as well. Along with my freakish growth spurts, I was long and lanky in a disgusting way. Let's not forget my scars and burns… To be honest I brought the "bullying" to myself…If only I had dressed nicer! I wouldn't have had to deal with all of that "bullying" crap!**_

"**Hey look guys, it's the bride of Frankenstein!" shouted a new voice. **

_**Did I forget to mention that their way of "bullying" was to bring a new friend over to the house and make them try to crack my composure…Even though they never saw me get angry, it still hurt me…After all words hurt more than anything else.**_

** I looked up to see the kids I lived with. They were hanging out with their friends. **_** I guess that they thought they were so cool…Please with those fake durags, they looked like a bunch of pathetic of wannabe gangsters. **_

__**"Oh. Really? This coming from the 2Pac groupie? Bravo. That is so clever."**

** The guy blanched. He gave me the finger. "Fuck you! You look like you walked out of the 'Nightmare on Elm Street' Ms. Freddy Krueger!"**

** I clapped slowly. "Awwww. You. Are. Adorable. I've heard that one from a bunch of elementary students from across the street. Well then do you want to come for you next?"**

** He paled as much as his dark mocha skin would allow. **

** "Oh? You didn't know that I have the ability to enter your dreams and make you die? I then make your apartment burn down along with everyone you live with."**

** "That isn't true! You're lying to Quinn!" shouted one of my fellow foster care roomies. **

** I clicked my tongue and looked at my nails disinterested.**__**"I** **guess none** **of you heard about what happened to Jamal…"**

** They all paled at this.**

** "But Jamal…"**

** "…died in a…"**

** "…house fire…"**

** "…with his family…"**

** "…They never found the culprit…" **

** I smiled cruelly at them. "Very good. Now you've connected the dots. Do you want to stay and find out if the same can happen to you?"**

** They looked at me with fearful eyes, then turned and ran away like cowards.**

** "Let's runaway while we still can!"**

** "The Red Demon is going to get us".**

_**I don't know why or how they came up with that nickname. I could have come up with something far more clever than that. **_

_**Of course, I didn't have that horrible power. But it made my life less troublesome. Most people didn't take the time to look past my scary appearance and my creepy demeanor…I didn't think that anyone could, but I was wrong!**_

__**I walked up to the run-down apartment that I lived in with other foster kids. I took out my key. I had planned to go to my room and read manga, but fate had other ideas for me.**

** "Hey Alex!"**

** I turned to look at my foster parent. I'm not even sure to this day if it was a woman or a man.**

**It smiled at me. "Someone is here to see you".**

_**See me? No one ever asks to see me. In my six years of living here in this Bronx neighborhood, all of the potential parents take one look at me and take off screaming for the hills. Or they read my file and they know that they don't have the patience for my issues. I've been practically living in the juvenile system when I'm not here. **_

_**I'm not easy to open up to either! I'm brutal all around. I'm blunt. I have a massive temper. Most importantly, I have major trust issues around all types of people, especially men. **_

"**Hello. How are you this afternoon?" I spun around to see a medium sized girl with two side braids. She had deep blue eyes that seemed to see right into your soul. She had a long sleeve black shirt with ruffles and a white knee-length skirt. **

_**Is she trying to look like a nun without the habit? **_

"**My name is Chrysanthemum-Tia Karmazin. I want to be your sister, cousin, and best friend. Will you let me?" She smiled angelically at me. **

_**Who does this chick think she is? That she can just waltz in here and dazzle me into letting her into my existence? **_

**I gave this prep girl a blank look. "I don't think so". **

**Her smile didn't falter, it widened. **_**What is with this girl? Is she brain damaged? Or something? **_

"**Well you should", she said.**

**My green eyes narrowed. "No offense girly, but it would be a big waste of time for you to adopt me. Much less hang around me."**

**She cocked her head to side. "Why?"**

_**How could she not see everything that's wrong with me? Can't she see how filthy I am? **_

"**Because…Well look at me! I'm freakishly tall! My proportions are all messed up. I'm flatter than a cutting board. I look like I walked out of a horror movie! I have scars and burns everywhere. I make the Phantom of the Opera look like Ryan Gosling!" **

_**I can't believe that I said all of that to a complete stranger! **_

**I looked up to apologize and play it off. I saw the girl-er Chrysanthemum-Tia lift up her left long sleeve to reveal a deep scar… **_**What? I didn't expect her of all people to have a scar! **_

**She kept lifting up her sleeve. Her scar seemed to stretch up further and further. I felt my eyes widen in shock how far is it seemed to go.**

**I gulped. "How far…"**

"…**does it go?"**

**I could only nod. **

"**It goes all the way to my back and to my feet".**

**To say that I was amazed would be an understatement. I could feel myself slowly opening up to her. **

"**So what do you do for fun Alexandria?" **

**My eyes popped out of head. **_**Did she just read my mind or something? **_

"**How do you know my name?"**

**This girl merely giggled. "I asked your lovely foster parent!" **_**Oh that foster parent of mine is adorable all right! Adorably annoying.**_

"**By the way, I think your name is awesome!"**

**I smirked. "That isn't the only awesome thing about me."**

That's how we met.

"Oh Chrissy-Tia! I need you now! I wish you had actually been my real sister. Compared to my biological family, you guys are saints."

I felt the dark memories of the past pull me down. _No! No!_

**My father had left me in a cage again, because I had bit him while he was punishing me for not playing the game correctly.**

**I remember wincing from his beating. **

**I whimpered like a puppy and licked my arms, hoping like hell my wounds would get better.**

"**You should know better than that you little piece of shit!"**

**I started to shake at arrival of my father's voice. **

**I heard him approach my cage. I ran to the far back corner. He opened the door and reached for me. He violently pulled me out of my hiding place. **

"**Now, come on. We are gonna play a little game", he slurred.**

**He slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He zipped his pants down. I started to cry uncontrollably. I hated this game. I hated the way my father treated me. Like I was some kind of trophy! Like I was his potty!**

**I prayed to God to take me away from this horrible place. I prayed that there was a family out there who would love me. I prayed that He would save me from what was about to come…but he didn't. He never did. **

"**Now, I need you to please me this time. You don't want me to punish you again do you?"**

Tears ran down my cheeks. I wasn't saved by God. _He is just a commercial deity. He doesn't exist. There are no such things as miracles. I got out of that hell by myself. I took care of those tormentors…_

"Alex?"

I turned around in my chair. Kaoru stood in the doorway. His beautiful amber eyes looked at me with concern. _What is Kaoru doing here?_

Kaoru's POV

I took in Alex. She had bags under her eyes. Her glamourous emerald eyes had bloodshot rings. She had tears running down her face.

"Hold on! Let me go get you something." I ran to the bathroom and grabbed some tissue.

I came back. She was staring at me warily.

"I got you some tissue." I handed it to her. She winced at my touch. _Yeah. I should get the hint that she doesn't like me._

"Sorry. I know you don't like me touching you."

An awkward silence stretched out between us. _Crap! Why did I say anything!_

"I-t isn't y-oo-urrr fault. I had a bad experience with a…guy, so now everyone who touches me makes me wince". _Oh! I still have a chance! Yesss! Wait! SOMEONE HURT MY ALEX-ER I MEAN ALEX! I WILL BEAT THAT GUY DOWN! _

"I hope that jerk got what's coming to him."

She looked at me in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I hope he got hurt. I really hope he got hit by a train or something as equally painful."

She averted her eyes from me and bit her lip. "Why would you want something terrible to happen to him?"

"Because he hurt you and anyone who hurts you deserves to get hurt ten-fold", I vowed.

She swung her eyes back to me. "I like you Kaoru!"

_What?! She likes me! I have to be dreaming! Any minute now Hikaru will kick me off the bed. Let me prove it! _

I pinched myself. _Ouch!_ _Okay this is definitely not a dream!_

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I believe you heard me correctly. The question is what are willing to do about it Kaoru?"


	4. Kaoru & Alex K-I-S-S-I-N-G?

Chapter 4: Kaoru and Alex sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G?

Alex's POV

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I've taken so long with this updating this story. I wanted to make sure that this chapter was absolutely perfect. Plus it captures some of the pairings in my story...Hinted Honey and Keiko. And the introduction of Emi!

I blinked rapidly.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. But I'm tired of not having any control in my life. All my life I have been bitched slapped by life's mile long shit pile; it's time for me take control over something or someone for once._

I looked up…What I saw startled me and made me internally squeal like a devoted fan girl…Kaoru was smiling like a little mischievous devil…He reminded me of Sebastian from Black Butler!

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! He is so deviously handsome! His aura is radiating pranks and other naughty acts. He is definitely my type of man! _

_ The best part is that I will have complete control over someone for once, instead of being helpless._

"Hey Alex, do you want to have some fun?"

I flashed him a smirk.

"I'm up for anything". _As long as I'm calling the shots._

Meanwhile~

At the Manger/Karmazin Mansion

Emi's POV

_ Seriously? Why are all these idiots here? I thought I told them that I didn't want them around here today. I just wanted one day free from the Host Club. You couldn't allow me one day of freedom from these loons God? _

_ I just had to open the door when it rang, didn't I? I shoulda played "I'm not home" card. _

"Hello Princess, you look as you have been bathing in diamonds. You are absolutely exquisite my dear…" _Dear, dear Tamaki, please stop your Princess fetish and you will live to see 100._

"Tamaki", I started.

"Yes my Princess".

"Please get off my property, before I sic Fido aka Nicole on you. She will bite. Hard. Ruff." _And I will pull barbecue sauce on you, so we can feed you to actual dogs._

He ran over to the corner to do his Mr. Sulking pose. I massaged my temples with my fingers to ease my overwhelming headache.

"Don't you guys have a life or homework to be doing?"

"Yeah", said Hikaru, "but I'm bored since Kaoru is hanging around with his girlfriend…Ha. Ha. Besides who in their right mind actually does their homework?" _You. Bastard. Go. Away. Now. Wait Kaoru has a girlfriend?! Alex is going to be so heartbroken. THAT DAMN BASTARD # 2! _

My eyebrow started to twitch. "Then why are the rest of you here?"

"Sorry Emi-chan, but I'm here for Keiko's delicious German chocolate cake with strawberry and coconut sauce! They're so cute just like she is!" _Did I just hear him correctly?_

On cue, Keiko entered the room. She took one look at Honey and smiled brightly. "Hello my bunny man of the light." _I'm not the only one hearing this am I? _

Honey smiled seductively at her. "If isn't my hot black cat of the night". _Honey acts like his age what?!_

Then he switched back to his normal self. "Oh Keiko-chan! I've been dying to have a bite of your special cake all day." My confusion lines fell into my forehead. _Thank God, I don't have a crush on him, otherwise I would lose my mind with his multiple personalities._

I looked around at the other Hosts and they were just distracted with Tamaki's latest outburst. I sighed. Once they found out about Honey and Keiko being a "thing", they would lose their ever livin' minds.

"HARUHI ISN'T A WOMAN YET! SHE STILL HAS TIME TO GROW!"

I sweat dropped. _What are they even talking about?! That is completely rude to interrupt somebody. That. Really. TICKS. ME. OFF! _"HEY I ASKED YOU ALL A QUESTION! SO ANSWER ME!" I roared.

The Host Club (minus Kyoya sweat dropping and Takashi looking at me stoically) plus Keiko all huddled in a corner fearfully.

"She's really scary", stage whispered Hikaru.

"My sister has a violent temper. I wonder where she gets it from?" asked Tamaki.

"She could at least try to not yell at us", huffed Haruhi.

Honey cried and sniffled. "But I already answered your question Emi-chan! All I wanted was to eat all of Keiko-chan's cake!" _If I was the type to apologize, I would to him, Keiko, Takashi, and maybe Haruhi. But I'm not that type…so not gonna happen._

"…Yeah". _Does this guy ever speak in a complete sentence?_

"Working yourself up isn't good for your health Emily." _I'll give you three clues on who that was. One: He always carries a notebook. Two: He loves profit almost as much as he does his fiancé. Three: He can threaten your status or your soul simply as pushing up the bridge of his glasses. _

_ Ding! Ding! Ding! Time's up! The answer is the bastard third son Kyoya Ootori._

"Forget about my temper! Just. Answer. My. Question. Now. Or. Die."

They (meaning the trio-err- duo of idiots. Normally Kaoru is with them in their over-reaction of everything) shivered with fear.

"She's a monster", squeaked Tamaki and Hikaru.

"Um. Okay. I didn't really have a choice in the matter. All I wanted to do today was go home and start laundry". _Really? Who in their right mind ever wants to do laundry? I always knew she was one of those weird Snow White types. She is the only Princess who ever really did chores and didn't complain about them. Cinderella on the other hand sighed all the time. _

_ Any who I digress._

I swung my head over to Takashi. "What's your reason for dropping by?"

"…Eh".

"What is up with you and your lack of word usage?!"

"…I'm here, because the club is here."

I looked at him in shock. _That's the most words he's said around me._

"Kyoya?"

I turned around and my jaw dropped. Eva was wearing a black form-fitting skirt, a gorgeous patterned shirt and 2 giant medallion earrings. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders. Her curves were on for display for all to see. _Have her boobs grown in past few weeks?_ _Well I know Kyoya will be happy._

_ My sister is a real woman. She has a real figure. People always think that guys want a girl with unrealistic proportions. Giant breasts, tight stomach, big ass, trimmed thighs, Angelina Jolie sized lips, slim hips, and last but not least a pretty face. That's a fat lie, guys may fantasy about a perfect girl like that, but at the end of the day they want a woman with substance. They want a real woman to care about them and support them throughout the good and bad times. _

_ And I envy her for it. I don't want the tight figure of a supermodel. I have always tried to gain weight like my sister. But my body has issues with food. I'm constantly been shoving something down my throat and…zilch. Life really isn't fair. _

Kyoya sauntered up to Eva. "Are you really surprised to see me?"

He gave her his signature smirk. She giggled and looked up at him. "Depends".

He wound his arms around her waist. Pulling her body into his. He gave a gentle kiss on her neck. He started nuzzling her. She kept giggling and smiling like a love struck idiot.

_EW. Please. Stop. Now. I am soooooooo tired of all this mush. I swear that I will never ever be this in love with someone. Sure, I have a crush on Hikaru. But that's different…He doesn't even know, nor will he ever. Cause he's all gaga over little Miss Haruhi. Oh she's so perfect. Blah. Blah. Blah. And the best part is Little Girl doesn't even notice. _

_ She gets on my nerves. I wish she would stop being all innocent and recognize Hikaru's obsession with her, and break his heart or reveal her secret feelings for him. Yeah I know I'm a big softie. Shut up._

"Emi, I shouldn't have to explain to you why I'm here. I came here to see my beautiful investment", growled Kyoya as he began to nibble "the little investment's" neck.

Eva playfully swatted at him. "Kyoya, there are other people in the room".

"And?" They shared a deep look. She looked at him like he was some sort of God. He looked at her like she was a great treasure that still held some mystery.

_Please God make them stop!_

My airway closed up violently. _Oh no! I can't be having an asthma attack. Not now. _I fell down and gasped for air.

Everyone whirled on me. Panicking and running around (with the exception of Kyoya and Takashi). Reiko was the only one who was calm. She quickly, but delicately went over to my back pack and zipped open the front pouch. Grabbing my inhaler, she ran over to me, put it in my hand.

Closing my hand around the inhaler, and thrust it into my mouth. I pressed into it. My airway opened up and I was breathing again.

"Thanks Keiko. You are a real peach. You saved my life." I croaked out.

She smiled. "It is my pleasure my sister of the light."

I rolled my head over to the so called "friends and family" of mine.

"You know you guys could learn something from Keiko about staying calm in emergency situations. If Keiko wasn't here, I would dead. No doubt 'bout it. Some family and friends you all are."

And…Tamaki ran over to his corner of gloom. "My sister is disappointed with me."

Haruhi looked so ashamed of herself and bowed to me. "I'm sorry for not realizing that you were having an asthma attack".

Honey literally tackled me. "Waaaaaaah! I'm sorry Emi-chan."

Takashi looked at me with empathy and sorrow for not being useful.

Hikaru gave me a look equivalent to "Yeah, well, you never told me you had asthma."

Kyoya looked at me blankly. "You're fine now. I don't see the point of you pouting like a big baby".

Eva looked at me in a deadpan way. "You never tell me where you put your inhaler". _I did too! But you were just so busy with your precious Kyoya. Ugh. Everybody is always off with someone else or out of this stupid property! Nicole's gone. Haley's left. Most of the little kids are g-o-n-e. B.R. and L.L. aren't speaking. Alex has quite literally disappeared. Chloe is as silent as the grave. B.J. and Keiko are always off to perform more dark spells. The Host Club always comes like we're part of their little group, but they just stick around, because we're entertaining. And even if they do care about my family, they wouldn't care if something happened to little me. I'm always kept out of the loop, until the last possible moment._

"You could have at least tried to look! But no….You just ran around with your head cut off. Are you a complete retard?! At least this time you have saved a family member, instead of letting them get in a coma like Chrissy-Tia!" _I instantly regretted the words that came out of my mouth. I have a very short fuse. Almost as bad as Nicole, but at least Nicole is consistent with her temper and words. Me not so much, I just add more to the stress level. I know everyone is still out of whack, because of Chrissy-Tia's comatose state, but I don't care. _

Eva hung her head in shame and regret. She jolted out of the room.

Kyoya glared at me intensely. Then he ran after Eva. "EVA! Wait!"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at me. "You shouldn't blame Eva for something as terrible as that".

I narrowed my eyes right back. "You're right. I shouldn't blame her. I should and will blame you".

She had the audacity to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Chrissy-Tia saved your life when the gun man was coming for you. You should be the one in the hospital bed fighting between life and death. You should have the IV stuck up your veins. You should have a breathing tube up your nostril. You should have nothing but pain in your miserable body, but no you are still here and unharmed."

She looked oh-so downcast. "You mean I'm the reason why Sempai is in the hospital. I'm so-".

"Nope "sorry" ain't gonna cut it sweetheart".

"Emi! Stop being such a bitch!" I turned around to see my twin in the doorway with a disappointed look and two red miserable eyes to match.

"I will when you stop being such a spoiled brat Eva!"

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse you?" I mocked cruelly.

"Oh, please, spare me. Whenever anything gets too real around here, you have to run away like the coward you are. You are always off with your little fiancé as if nothing is really wrong! 'Oh-oh-I am a lovely size 14 who finally has someone to love me. I have to be with him every-fucking-moment possible!' Please spare me the yucky mush!"

"Shut up Emi!" Tears sprang her face.

"Or what? You'll take away my dancing privileges? You aren't Mom so stop acting like her!"

"Wow! It looks like I came back in time to referee."

Everyone jumped ten-feet up! I looked to see it was…Alex?!

"Where the hell have you been?" I screeched.

She gave me a tired, yet delighted look. "At the hospital, where else would I be? What the heck are you two are fighting about?"

"…Nothing." We agreed. _In truth, our fighting never really meant anything. We often lit up at the other whenever there was shit going down or more accurately I would light up and Eva or whoever else was my rage piñata. _

"But you guys were just…"Kyoya started.

"Baby. It's fine. We typically do this whenever things get tense in this house".

"Yeah. Which has happened a lot thanks to our parents and other "wonderful" relatives. I have a bad temper. Like really bad. Obviously it's not a news flash. Haruhi?" She looked over at me sadly.

"It's not your fault for what happened to Chrissy-Tia. I'm just a bitch, 'kay?"

She gave me a contemplative look. "It's alright Emi. I get that you guys under a lot of stress. I forgive you. Just don't drag me in whenever you lose it."

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "I can't really promise anything, but I'll try to just walk away whenever I'm 'bout to blow."

She smiled at me. "See, now that's the spirit!"

"Well, well everybody seems to working out their problems fine now", entered Kaoru. He slinked an arm around Alex's waist and gave her a peck on her hand. _Please tell me I'm not seeing things!_

"So you two finally got together, huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep, but on my terms", answered Alex. _You go girl! She deserves to run the show after how she's been sexually and physically abused. I don't know the full details of what she went through. But it had to be pretty gruesome, if never talked about it to anyone…Maybe she told Chrissy-Tia…But then again I doubt it. Alex is too much of a wall to open up to anybody. _

"Well congrats little sis!" hollered Nicole.

She waltzed into the room dragging a tall hot brute by her side…_Damn why did she get smoking hot dude? If you haven't noticed I have a serious thing for red heads._

"Bossa Nova?!"

"What's he doing here?"

"He's here, because he and I are a seriously devoted couple and we are here to pack my things."

"NICOLE! What is wrong with you?! You can't waltz right in here and expect us to let you move in with your boyfriend. You've barely know him."

"I barely know him, huh? Well what you don't know is that we are engaged and his Yakuza head, who's also his dad, blessed us both."

"What?!"

"Why would anyone want to marry Nicole?!"

Nicole's fiancé loomed over Tamaki. He gave a glacial glare. _Wow, even Kyoya's glares are a tad bit warmer and kinder. My sisters sure know how to pick 'em._

"You want to say that to my face Suou?"

Tamaki wailed like the big baby he is.

"Bossa Nova and Nicky Icky Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" the twins sang the whole marriage folk song.

"Yeah! Another wedding cake!"

"…Yeah"

"Well I think you guys are perfect for one another."

The fiancé wrapped his arms around Nicole and smiled down on her. "I think so too".

Haruhi gave a sweet small smile.

Eva seemed to deflate. "Yakuza? You're dating and going to marry the heir of this Yakuza group?"

I coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

They turned to look at me. "Nicole, you got some 'splaing' to do."

A/N: Isn't Emi something else? I promise that I will not leave you guys hanging soooo long for the next chapter. I haven't forgotten this story and I intend to finish it. Please review, follow, and favorite and of course read. I tip my hat to you good people. I will update sooner! Hope you all have pleasant days ahead of you!


	5. Welcome to Paradise

A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Only the OCs are mine.

Chapter 5: Welcome to Paradise

Emi's POV

"It's official, Eva is broken". Eva's soul was floating over her mouth and her head was tilted to the side in a creepy doll fashion. She also had drool coming out…_Kyoya finds her attractive how again?_

Alex looked her over in a blank way. "No she is just paralyzed with the thought of Nicole marrying a future criminal…"

Tamaki blanched. _Apparently he doesn't understand what typical yakuza members do…_

"OOH! Did you hear that Nicole is marrying a soon-to-be crook", started Hikaru.

"…and she's going to be his accomplice. That's so disappointing". Finished Kaoru.

"Hey! Don't call him that!" interjected Nicole.

I sweat dropped. _They called you a crook as well Nicole._

"I'm not going to do anything like an actual yakuza member…" mumbled her fiancé. _I don't know his actual name…I keep hearing the twins call him Bossa Nova…Maybe that's one of many nicknames that they gave him. Who knows with those two?!_

"…Sorry, my bad. Eva is terrified with the idea of having you become Mrs. Prison-Wife." Finished Alex.

I snorted. _Alex you are digging yourself a hole. So just keep it coming._

The twins snickered loudly.

Haruhi looked confused. _She does understand that hanging 'round gang-bangers is a no-no right?_

Nicole's eyes twitched violently. "Say one more thing, Alex".

"…One more thing".

"I'm gonna get you Alex!" The Host Club just ducked out of their way. _Nice move guys!_

She began to chase Alex around the living room. Alex had a head start and hopped into the windowsill that was 9 feet off the floor. _How did she…That's it! It confirms my theory. She just isn't human._

Her green eyes glinted. Her smile curved into a Cheshire cat's. She positioned herself like a cat would. Her imaginary tail seemed to flick.

Nicole started to growl and bark at Alex. _Huh. This doesn't surprise me in the least. I always knew that Nicky was a little bone-hungry. And Alex was always slinky…They should fess up to being non-human._

_Speaking of inhuman, Eva is still in Zombie land! _

_There's no way that Nicole's engagement has caused Eva to become comatose._

_I mean….Sure the idea of Nicole getting married is a little scary. I personally feel sorry for the family she's marrying into…Hey! Maybe she's getting into a yakuza, so she can finally live her dream as the head mafia chica. And being in love is just an upside._

_Adios old world order! 'Cause Nicky-Icky is gonna turn this crime-ridden world upside down-inside out… Well you get the idea. _

The Host Club suddenly surrounded the non-responsive Eva.

"Um, Eva-Sempai, are you in there?" Haruhi waved her hand in front of Eva's eyes.

"~Eva~ Eva~ It's ~ Play ~ Time", chanted the two identical retards. They swung her around violently. _If she were fully aware of what was currently, she would have your heads. Dimwits._

"Eva-Chan! It's time to wake up and have some cake!" The flowers around his head danced. _I know he's playin'. No 18 year old could possibly this obsessed with cake. He's gotta want to touch something a guy his age would want to touch. Right? _

"…Yeah". _Is this the only word you were taught by your parents?! _

"My dear betrothed princess, please wake up! I need to hear the sweet sounds of your voice. I need to see your curvy body shimmy with grace." He began to cradle her face. _I want to punch you in the face Tamaki!_

A dark cloud grew across the room and had all of us gasping for air. _Oh. No. Not. Ack. Again._

"Tamaki…"started Kyoya. _Damn! I don't like his tone at all!_

"…Yes mommy?" _Poor, poor idiot. He still doesn't understand the moods of his friends._

He pushed up his glasses. They glinted as he said, "Don't speak to her like that again, or I will make sure that you never reach the age of 18."

Tamaki sweated majorly. "You know mommy dearest, I was only trying to wake her up!"

Kyoya rose an eyebrow. "You couldn't come up with anything helpful? How predictable of you to be useless".

Tamaki ran over to his corner of…well…brat hood.

I sighed. I had to do everything 'round here didn't I?

I walked up to Eva, while looking at her with a poker face. I drummed my fingers under my chin. I began to move my favorite finger around in my mouth. Swirling and twirling it around my tongue. I put a lot of my slobber on my finger. I had to do this just right…I quickly stuck my wet finger into my twin's ear and I moved it around.

Tamaki yelped.

Honey cocked his head to the side with a sweet smile.

Keiko had a mischievous expression on.

Mori just stood there. _Surprise. Surprise._

Kyoya's glasses flashed. But I caught a small smirk.

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded joyfully.

Haruhi sighed.

Eva started screaming bloody murder. She jumped up and shook her head wildly. _Is she for real? It's not like I'm trying to kill her or something. What a drama queen._

"Chill out Evey-Eves! It's just a wet willy".

Whirling around on me. "Are you serious? What are you 8?!" _Yes, yes I am._

"Hey we tried everything to wake you up…Bribing you with cake, Tamaki wooing you…"

She interrupted me, "And you thought Tamaki of all people would snap me out of it?! Please Tamaki is about as useful as a C.D. player. He is outdated and nobody wants to play their tunes on him". _Well at least he tried to help instead of running around like an idiot…Which is his signature move…Next to that Sulking Pose of his._

Tamaki gave a wail. "But my dear sister, I tried to wake you like any normal brother…"

"Normal?! There is nothing normal about you holding my face that way! Only Kyoya should touch me like that Suou! Besides that you narcissistic moron, you have no working brain! You are worthless! You can't even understand the word 'help', unless Kyoya explains it to you. I'm tired of your brainless antics, you need to start growing up you pansy!" She shouted. _Um…Wow. That was a mouthful sis. I don't like how she used the big words. I would've called him a 'fuckin' retard', but (sigh) it's Eva. She isn't in the insult league that Nicky-Icky, Alex, and I are in. We bring emotional and verbal abuse to a whole new level of hurt. _

He…huh… over to his Chosen corner to sulk and brood for a moment. _I pity the fool who has to get married to that._

_Is he growing corn? That's new. He never ceases to surprise me with his strange planting gifts._

_He is the King of Stupidity, when it comes to women. His views about women are from the 1800s. He does women are capable of doing more than cleaning, cooking, and acting like innocent little girls. I bet he is the type who doesn't believe that women should run around in anything above their knees. How is he the most requested host again?_

_Come to think of it…How is their Host Club still running? Kyoya is a creeper with an obsession with money. The only other things he seems to care about are Eva and his future…Plus with his blood type, he should scare off more girls than he actually does. Also his ability to be the Shadow King is terrifying. _

He looked over at me with his shining glasses. I felt a shiver go up my spine. _Jesus he is super creepy! _

He averted his eyes from me to focus on Eva. _Okay. Moving on._

_Honey acts like a 4 year old. He carries around a stuffed animal. Loves sweets more than anything. He speaks like a baby… How could any woman be attracted to a child-like man? _

_The twins are devious a-holes. They don't care about any other girl at the club. From what I've heard they only flirt with each other. How does that work?_

_And Mori…He says next to nothing. He is soooo quiet. He is a walking statue. Who wants to start a conversation with a garden decoration?_

"What is Tamaki doing in the corner? And why is he growing corn?"

I looked over and saw that B.J. had walked in.

"Eva just hurt Tama-chan's feelings!" exclaimed the Lolita.

"Eva put the moron in his place. Thank God. I thought he would never shut up." Deadpanned Nicole.

Chloe strode into the living room. _What is she doing here? She hasn't come down stairs since Chrissy-Tia got in a coma._

"Are you sure? I always thought he was a bi-polar bear. He flips his moods faster than Flash flipping pancakes. He is like a depressed Mickey Mouse on anti-depressants. I don't know why you mother didn't give you up when you were a baby. She must have cried once she saw your face, because it's just pitiful." Spoke Chloe in her normal monotone voice.

_Wow. That's the most you've ever said about Tamaki. And it's to his face?!_

_(Sniffle) I'm so proud of you little sis! _

The others were likewise shocked.

_Apparently, most of them have never heard or really noticed Chloe before…_

"My Princess, you are the forgotten one. Aren't you? I'm sorry that I've never met you before, my dear…"

Chloe responded in her monotone way. "I know who you are Suou. We've met before. You're probably just too stupid to remember."

He eroded away.

The twins floated over. Laughing cruelly. "She has you, Boss".

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Don't you think you took it a little far Chloe?"

Said girl looked over to Haruhi. "…No. I don't think I took it far enough."

Haruhi dead panned and sighed in an annoyed fashion.

"That's kinda mean Chlo-chan".

"Chlo-chan…That's new. I didn't think that there was any possible way to shorter my name. But now I know."

Everyone sweat dropped.

_Inward sigh. Oh. Chloe. You. Are. Unique._

"Chloe, I don't think Tamaki-Sempai is bad. He is sensitive. He is a man more in tune to his emotions." Said B.J.

"It is true that Tamaki is a sensitive guy…But he's a naïve bum. But he needs to wake up and face the world as it really is. Otherwise the world will eat him alive. He should know not to get into anyone's personal space or he will get hurt. You need to understand that some girls and guys don't like being touched so intimately…I'm just telling you this, so you won't get beat up". Amended Chloe.

Tamaki's eyes shimmered with tears.

"Oh, my dearest sister, you care about me". He glopped her.

_Oh…He's an idiot!_

~Meanwhile at the School~

No one's POV

Kendall-Lynn was sweating from the hardcore workout she was receiving from Chika-kun.

She blinked. When did she start calling him Chika-kun?

"Your arms are not in the proper position".

Kendall huffed. "I'm sorry. I don't know which position you want".

Chika sighed. He was annoyed that she couldn't keep up with his teaching. He knew what he was doing. She just needed to speed up her learning, so she would be at his level already.

She was so slow. He was used to students who picked it up like that. He didn't have time to hold people's hands. They either needed to pick it up or move out of the way.

He came over to her. He moved her arms roughly into in the position. "See that's how you do it."

"…I'm sorry. Could you show me how your body looks when you do it?"

"…" Chika could feel his cheeks heat up. If only she knew….What that statement did to her.

Kendall wasn't even paying attention to his pathetic reaction. She was dehydrated, sore, hungry, and worst of all annoyed with her slow brain. When it came to learning, her brain was like an ancient Grandfather clock, it took her awhile for her to understand anything. She was always in a daze.

She loved and hated her brain. It allowed her to see relationships between everything and everyone; but it limited her pace to learn actual knowledge.

She was disgusted with herself. If only she hadn't…

She bent her head down shamefull

"I'm sorry Chika-San, I know I'm not the easiest person to work with. It takes longer for the connections to fuse in my noggin than most."

Chika looked up at the ceiling. "No. You shouldn't apologize."

Kendall looked at him in amazement.

"I know that I'm not the sweetest teacher around. I'm used to giving orders, not following suggestions. I guess you could say that I'm a bit conceited. (Kendall mentally snorted '_A bit?') _I don't care about anyone else's welfare, besides mine."

"You're right. You are conceited."

An arrow shot through Chika's heart.

"But it makes you more genuine in moments like these. You are learning how to care about others. That's what it means to be a real leader. By listening and changing your tactics so you can help your followers. Or in your case your students."

Chika gave an unreadable expression.

"C'mon I'll show you how to do the move correctly."

He moved her arm gently. He moved his hand along her back.

"You're tense. Release your stress. Even your shoulders. Place your legs like this."'

Kendall blushed.

"Now let's do the first position together face to face."

They mirrored each other's movements. Kendall was proud of herself, she was finally memorizing something! Maybe her brain was finally working!

She was ecstatic, until she tripped backwards. Who trips backwards?

Chika reacted quickly. He dove for her, but he ended landing in an interesting situation. His body covered hers perfectly.

It was as if they were made for each other.

"I'm sorry…let me just…"struggled Chika. He had never come close to a situation like this in his life. What else was he supposed to do? What made it even worse was that she kept looking at him with those big hazel eyes of hers.

"Don't", said Kendall as she placed a hand on his chest and pulled him down closer to her.

Their lips were merely a breath away.

If anyone caught them in this predicament, they would never be able to live it down.

Fate seemed it was the moment for that to happen.

Satoshi Morinozuka swung the door open. "Hey Chika, are you still teaching your girlfriend some moves. It's late, we need to head out now!"

He stopped to appreciate the scene in front of him. He found it very amusing. Chika never did anything close to this. But he figured it was time for him to go for it.

Scrambling off the floor, he untangled himself from Kendall's embrace. He was very embarrassed to have this happen to him. And in front of his cousin! Satoshi was never going to let him live it down. He would hound him for the rest of his life!

He would blab to everyone including his brother, cousin, aunt, uncle, and his parents. The worse part would be the possibility of him telling the whole school with his big mouth.

"Wow…Chika. You've already put the moves on Miss Kendall here huh? I thought you would at least wait until she learned the medium level set. You are a true believer and a devoted boyfriend. I'm so proud of you cuz", taunted Satoshi.

Chika paled, while Kendall brightened into a raspberry red.

"She's not my girlfriend Satoshi".

Satoshi blinked "innocently", "…I'm just teasing. Besides why are you overreacting?"

Chika hid his face. Mumbling, "I'm not. I'm just pointing out a fact".

Kendall recovered from her reddening to further tease the boy. "Don't act so innocent Chika-kun!"

"Shut up Kendall!"

"How cruel of you Captain-san!" cooed Kendall.

She pouted in a beautiful way.  
"You know you want me".

Chika blushed. Satoshi grinned.

"Do you guys mind taking me home?"

"Of course Ken-chan!" Satoshi assured. Anyone who could tease Chika like that, and still care for him deserved to get a ride.

"…Don't you have your own limo?" asked an irritated Chika.

Satoshi wacked him with his kendo sword.

"Ouch! Whatcha do that for?"

"Don't be rude Chika", scolded Satoshi.

Kendall still answered Chika's question. "No I don't have a limo".

They looked at each other confused. "But aren't you rich like us?"

"Technically that money belongs to my Grandpa".

They sweat dropped.

"Same with us. It's money that has been passed down for generations".

"I doubt that your head family dude or chick is as strict and mean as our Grandpa. He loves to rub it in our faces all the time".

'_Why he do that to them', they thought._

"C'mon then. I don't want you to get kidnapped or accidently hurt yourself, while you try to defend yourself", curtly replied Chika.

Kendall-Lynn deadpanned.

"You've taught me the moves. So I would be fine without you!"

Chika frowned. "I hope you're right. But with your luck, you'd trip or do something equally foolish. If you wanna walk then go right ahead".

Kendall looked at him determined. "All right I will. I will prove to you that I can handle it!"

She spun around and began to run. Chika outpaced her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Don't be an idiot", he murmured.

"What my cousin means is 'Ken-chan please come with us! I really want you to ride with me. I don't you to leave just yet'. He needs to spend enough time with you, before you go home", Satoshi translated with a soft smile.

Kendall blushed. "All right boys. Let's go!"


	6. The Estranged Family Disagreement!

Happy Belated Holidays and New Years!

A/N: Sorry about not updating when I said I would, and for putting it on a temporary hiatus. It's just been really hard to do this chapter for many reasons. 1) Writer's block. 2) Some serious Nicole/Granddaddy drama is 'bout to go down. 3) I realized I was approaching Emi's possible shipping was wrong, so I had to rewrite the whole thing, and it took much longer than I thought . 4) *Anyway I apologize for taking so long with this chapter and I hope to finish this as quickly but smoothly as possible.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Nor do I own any of the songs, plays, or movies mentioned.*

* * *

Chapter 6: The Estranged Family Disagreement!

Alex's POV

I was just chilling on the window sill like a boss. I looked down at Nicole, who kept hopping up and down like a retarded dog. She looked like a Chihuahua.

_She is short. Ha. Ha. Ha. _

I jumped down off the window sill. I landed in a crouched position. Then I took off like a rocket with a stubby little jet plane  
*cough* *cough* Nicole *cough**cough* following not too far behind me.

Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

I glanced at the door. _I really didn't care to find out who it is._ _They'd have to be crazy to still use a doorbell. Besides my brain has better things to do…..I have to find another song for tomorrow's audition!_

_How was I able to forget that?_

_Oh no. Oh no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. This cannot be happening to me. I just finished the play "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street" as the loveable and quirky Mrs. Lovett. _

_The next play will be "Wicked"! I'm so excited…And nervous._

_What am I going to sing?_

_Come on brain work. _

_Hmmm…_

_Okay! I've got it!_

_Maybe I could sing a song from the Hunger Games! Let's see Jennifer Lawrence's song 'The Hanging Tree'. _

_Are you, are you,_

_Coming to the tree._

_They strung up a man _

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here._

_No stranger would it be._

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree._

_Where I told you to run._

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here._

_No stranger would it be. _

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree. _

_Wear a necklace of hope, _

_Side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here. _

_No stranger would it be._

_If we met at midnight _

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree._

_Where I told you to run._

_So we'd both be free._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree._

_They strung up a man._

_They say who murdered three…_

_That song is too depressing for this upcoming audition; though it is beautiful. _

_Sigh. Perhaps another time. _

_O! How 'bout that 'Yellow Flicker Beat Song' that Lorde released._

_~~~I'm a Princess cut from marble._

_Smoother than a storm_

_And the scars that mark my body_

_They're silver and gold_

_My blood is a flood of rubies_

_Precious stones it keeps my veins hot_

_The fires find a home in me_

_I move through town_

_I'm quiet like a fire_

_And my necklace is a rope_

_I tie it and untie it_

_And our people talk to me_

_But nothing ever hits_

_So people talk to me_

_And all the voices just burn holes_

_I'm going in _

_(OOH)_

_This is the start_

_Of how it all ever ends_

_They used to shout my name_

_Now they whisper it_

_I'm speeding up_

_And this is the_

_Red. Orange. Yellow_

_Flicker Beat Sparking Up My Heart_

_We rip the start_

_The Colors Disappear_

_I never watch the stars _

_There's so much down here_

_So I just try_

_Keep up with them_

_Red. Orange. Yellow _

_Flicker Beat Sparking Up My Heart_

_I Dream all Year_

_But they're not the same kinds_

_And the Shivers move down_

_My shoulder blades in double time_

_And now people talk to me_

_I'm slipping out of reach now_

_People talk to me_

_And all their faces blur_

_But I got my fingers laced together_

_And I made a little prison_

_And I'm locking up everyone_

_That ever laid a finger on me_

_I'm going in _

_(OOH)_

_This is the start _

_Of how it all ever ends_

_They used to shout my name_

_Now they whisper it_

_I'm speeding up_

_And this is the_

_Red. Orange. Yellow_

_Flicker Beat Sparking Up My Heart_

_We rip the start_

_The colors disappear_

_I never watch the stars_

_There's so much down here_

_So I just try_

_Keep up with them _

_Red. Orange. Yellow_

_Flicker Beat Sparking Up My Heart _

_Red. Orange. Yellow_

_Flicker Beat Sparking Up My Heart_

_And this is the Red._

_Orange. Yellow Flicker_

_Beat-Beat-Beat-Beat._

_It's a good tune to relax to, but not emotional enough to help me land a good part, but it could be worse…I could've picked Nicki Minaj's Anaconda or Megan Trainor's All About That Bass for audition material. I'm sure my theatre director would love that…_

_Hey! Wait a minute. A good song that I could totally do-_

Crash!

I let out the longest and most aggravated sigh in recorded history.

"Who's behind this broken chandelier?" I groaned.

Tamaki began fuming and pointing violently towards the twins.

"It was these devils".

They crossed their legs and put their arms behind their necks in perfect unison.

_Do these two practice at their symmetrical unity constantly? Or does this just come naturally for them? Twin link and all._

"Hate to disappoint you, Boss, but it wasn't our fault. It was your precious little girl." They chorused.

Their bodies seemed to grow. Their faces distorted into a demonic state.

_Please don't tell me how they do that. I really don't wanna know. I prefer to be in blissful ignorance._

Tamaki started to stammer and turn red. He ran over to Haruhi and thrusted her into his chest.

"No! My little girl wouldn't dare do something like that to her daddy. Right Haruhi?" he wailed.

"…Tamaki-Sempai, you are not my father."

He quickly ran over to his pathetic pouting version of the Thinking Man statue.

"Tamaki, get your rich ass back over here!"

"Nicole, we're rich too".

"Shut up Emi!"

"Okay you wanna go there, tutu girl?"

"Yeah! I do-Wait! Hold on…Did you really just call me Tutu Girl? That's it, come at me!"

"You wanna dance, lil' sis? Bring it on".

Nicole and Emi started attacking one another, like real MMA fighters. Everyone else (besides Kyoya, Tamaki, Kendall, Chloe and Eva) were all horrified (and amazed) by their ridiculous round 1 and 2.

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Eva were attempting to coax Tamaki out of his Weeping Corner of Obliviousness.

"Suou! You're staining the wall with sniffles."

"Really Tamaki? Really?" asked Chloe in her monotone voice.

"Must I always deal with your childish antics Tamaki?"

"I am really that much of a bother to you Mommy dear?"

Kyoya barely even blinked. "Yes. Every minute I'm around you, I want to smack you for being a complete moron."

Tamaki began to sulk even more.

"Waaahhhhhhhhhh! Mommy's angry with Daddy!"

Kyoya released an irritable sigh.

"Tamaki, would you come out of the corner now…Daddy dear?"

Electric waves passed through everyone in the room. We all turned towards Kyoya in-well **shock**.

"Did Kyo-chan call Tama-chan 'daddy'?"

"Yeah?"

"Whoa! Didn't know the Shadow King had the balls-"

"-to admit their creepy homosexual relationship aloud."

"…You two are ones to talk", muttered Haruhi. _Yeah. You guys are soooo not allowed to criticize homosexual relationships. After all, you idiots are behind the performance of the "Forbidden Brotherly Love", right?_

"…Yeah…um…Eva, are you sure that you want to marry this guy? It's obvious that he has some unresolved issues with his boo-thang over there."

"Yeah for once, I agree with Little Nicky".

"Don't call me little!"

"…You guys really need a life", deadpanned Chloe.

"We have lives, we're just easily bored-"

"-from all the boring people who we are associated, except for you guys that is". Kaoru specifically turned his head over in MY direction and stared at me unabashedly. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Oh! Trust me I have a life!"

"Nicole, a criminal life does not count as a "real" life".

Nicole whirled her head over to Emi and gave her the darkest look.

"Emi I will murder you".

"Sweetheart, you have to be tall enough to be able to reach me."

Nicole growled a bit. Her eyebrows catapulted to the top of her forehead. A clean and unconcealed realization appeared on her face. A devious smirk grew on her face.

"Who said anything about having to reach you?"

She got down on her knees. She was really starting to look more like a toddler. She slowly extended her upper body towards Emi's feet. She slowly put her mouth to her sister's ankle and bit her!

Emi jumped and screamed, "Nicole, I'm gonna kill you!"

I scoffed. "Well haven't we grown up?"

Emi turned over to me. "You're one to talk Alex."

I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Emi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm saying that sometimes you can be just as immature as me and Nicky-Icky. Actually more so."

"You said that incorrectly Emi-

A giant tick mark appeared on Emi's face. She began grinding her teeth.

"I don't CARE Eves".

"You should if you ever want to get into a decent college when you grow up".

Emi smirked at Eve.

"Who ever said I was going to college?"

Eve looked at her. She grimaced.

"…You are going to college. That's what we both told Grandfather what we would do."

"No, that's what you told Grandfather. I never chimed in my opinion. Everyone just assumed my silence was a submissive agreement. I didn't give my honest answer about never walking into a college of my own free will."

Eve stared at her twin in disgust.

"Do you even care at all that he is most likely going to disown you?!"

Emi shook her head.

"Nope. Not even a- Wait! No, not feeling a little bit of guilt."

"Do you even care about your future?"

"Uh. Yeah, when it comes to dancing. I've told you for years that I was going to be a dancer."

Eve began pacing agitatedly.

"I thought you were going to give up on that goofy dream. You are a Manger, and goddamn it you are-

"Oh. What are you going to do? Huh? Ground me? Send me to bed without supper? Tattle to Grandpa?"

"Emi-

"Do you even care that HE runs our lives? It's so disgusting…"

"Of course I do, but-

"But nothing!"

"Emi-chan, you're not angry with your Grandpa, right?"

"Oh. Honey-Sempai. I really am."

Honey-Sempai sniveled.

"But he's part of your family!"

"I know that Honey-Sempai-

"No. I don't think that you are fully aware of how foolish you are. By rejecting your grandfather, you are limiting your potential for a stable future-

"I don't care Kyoya!"

"You should care Princess-

"Shut up Tamaki! Nobody asked you for your stupid input!"

The tension in the room rose significantly.

It was obvious that things were going to go down. _Rich kids' drama is boring considering all the fucked up shit going down in the world. _

I sighed. I was really annoyed by this argument. Sometimes my adopted family didn't understand how spoiled they were. How oblivious to the way the real world worked.

Kaoru looked at me.

I gave him my most convincing smile.

"Are you okay, Alex?"

"As okay as I'll ever be."

"Alex…"

"Don't patronize me Kaoru."

He put his hands up in defense.

"I'm not."

Hikaru turned to me.

"Why are you being a bitch to your boyfriend, Alex?"

"…He's not my boyfriend. He's my booty call."

"…Ummm…Okay. Well whatever you call this thing between the two of you, you could at least treat Kaoru with some respect."

_Seriously?_

"Fuck you!"

"…Hmm…" the twins and I said in unison. We turned towards the ever-**"calm"** Emi.

"You aren't going to do this to yourself, Emi".

"And who's going to stop me, twin?"

"Seriously Emis? That's the route you're going with?"

"Stay out of this Nicky! I don't need your smart-ass quips-

"Quips? Who says that?"

"Well normally those words are used by people who like to express that they have a broad education."

"…Zip it Four-Eyes."

"That's rude Emi-chan."

"Hey it's the truth. He does wear…"

"…glasses. He also uses them like a prop to use for his "Dark Lord" purposes."

Kyoya's glasses flashed under the light.

"Of course. What kind of Dark Lord would I be without them?"

"Forget Kyoya's stupid 'Dark Lord' powers!" screeched Emi.

"Great job with the etiquette Emes," muttered Nicole.

"Oh. You're one to talk Nicky-Icky. You're uglier than your attitude."

Ritsu glowered at Emi. He was using his own inherent glacial attitude skills on her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He growled.

_Someone's possessive_…

"It means that she is not pretty. Duh."

"That's rude Emi-chan."

"Who cares Honey? It's just Nicole-

"You know that's wrong Emi. If Chrissy-Tia was here, she would tell you how foolish you're being to everyone," interjected B.J.

_When did B.J. get here? _

Eva held herself.

She sighed before stating, "You're right. She wouldn't like us talking like this. She-

"Whoa. Whoa. You make it sound like she's sleeping with the fishes. She's only in a coma. She's still alive."

"Yes. I agree with the Wild Child." Chloe interjected.

"Thank you, Natural Hair."

Chloe shrugged impassively.

"You're welcome. Besides, I know you're jealous of my curls Gangsta' Mama." She stated.

Nicole cocked her head to the side, which caused her braids to cover her entire face. She rose her eyebrows to further express her confusion.

"Gangsta' Mama? Seriously? You're not in Compton anymore Chloe."

"True. But the chaotic nature of this family sure reminds me of my "beloved hometown"," Chloe snapped in a harsh tone.

"That harsh tone doesn't suit you Princess."

Chloe glared at Tamaki. She clenched her fists.

"I'm not a Princess, Tamaki. None of us are Princesses. None of us have had an easy past. All of us have had to fight for our chances for survival-

"No need to be dramatic Chloe. We've never had that much problems in our lives-"

"Are you kidding me?! We've had it rough. Thank. You. Very. Much."

"Gee Emi, you are so calm."

"Emi-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm not okay!"

Everyone backed away from the super-dramatic and overly-angry Emi._ These girls are so melodramatic. They have no idea that the world isn't some epic fairy tale like one of those damn animated kid films._

_Fuck that! Life is not a cheesy-lovey dovey experience. _

"Geeze. Someone has a temper" sung Nicole.

"Yes. As your resident King of the Host Club, I proclaim that you Emi should stop acting like a-"

"No one cares Tamaki", Chloe said offhandedly.

Tamaki went over to his chosen corner to sulk like the pitiful King he is.

"Chlo-chan, that's a rude thing to say."

"I understand Honey-Sempai."

"You'd think after hanging around us…He would have a thicker skin."

"No he is a spoiled prince who doesn't comprehend that the world is a bowl of shit", I interjected.

Everyone rose their eyebrows at me.

"What? It's the truth. None of you except for Chloe, Haruhi, and me know what life is really about…right guys?"

"Don't bring me into this." Said Chloe.

"Alex, you know I didn't have it that bad." Muttered Haruhi.

"Yeah. Alex. Besides we've had it much worse than you," remarked Emi.

I glared at her.

"We have more pressure on us than poorer people. That much is certain."

"Yeah. We actually have to live up to our parents' impossible standards-

"Yeah, and that means that we should cut off all our ties with them. While we still can."

"I don't think you have a valid point Emi."

"But you just agreed with me, Eves."

"Yes, but you need to understand to respect our parents' wishes."

"You've got to kidding me. Our mom is dead, and our dad is a traitor. They are not in our lives anymore, so it's pointless to try and uphold their "wishes"."

"You need to learn that our elders are only looking out for us."

"And you need to wake up and realize that our elders are using us as game pieces to further their goals that will contribute to their sick personal gain-"

"What gain? We aren't poor children. We live in a rich family."

"Yeah and somehow that gives them the right to just do whatever our parents tell us to do-"  
"No. Everyone should listen to their parents Emi."

"Ugh. You keep forgetting that we have no more parental figures in our lives. The only person who acts like a father-figure is that goddamn "Big Bad Grandpa of ours…All he does is hover over us like a fucking helicopter. He acts like a giant puppet master who holds all the power."

"No he doesn't-"

"Oh. Ho. Please. He practically threw you into Kyoya's arms without even asking you. If it wasn't for him, then the two of you never would have _fallen in love_."

"Ah. How dare you! Are you saying that Kyoya and I wouldn't have made it without Grandfather's help?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying". Emi emphasized her words with an evident "Duh" implied.

"By bringing up my fiancé's and my relationship helps your whole point how?"

"Oh. It helps."

"In what way? Please enlighten me Twin."

"It's simple EVA-"

"Ooohhhh. Yeeesssss. It's so simple that even you could explain to me-" Eva hissed.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you can't understand anything without someone explaining to you like you are a fucking child! You can't comprehend how to survive without others' help! You need Grandpa's help, if you want-"

"How could you even say that I couldn't handle living on my own?"

_Because you can't! Your life is perfect! And you want to fuck it up! All to prove a point!_

_They have no clue how to live without someone's help. It doesn't even matter that their Grandfather is a giant asshole. I would gladly take what he has to offer, even if it meant to follow each and every one of his rules._

_My siblings are so pampered and sheltered. They have no idea what it's like to live without any love. They never had to deal with any pain. They can bitch and moan about how "difficult" they've had it, but they've never had to deal with any real problems or tragedies. They've always had their parents' love and money. That's more than I ever got. _

_They are really getting on my nerves…_

"Oh. Please. EVA. IS. SO. SMART-"

"Shut up!" I hollered.

_I am sooooo done with this ridiculous argument._

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me fearfully.

_Like I care._

"Oh. Boo-hoo. You think you have it so rough, but you rich kids don't know anything about life outside your precious bubbles."

"Bubbles? Why bubbles?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a fucking metaphor Emi. Because they're small and close-minded like all of you are."

Emi's eyes widened.

"What exactly are you saying, Alex?"

"I'm saying that your lives wouldn't be able to go on without Grandpa's help."

Emi's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that we can't handle life without Grandpa's money?"

"Duh. That's exactly what I'm saying. Eva has been saying it too."

"Look, I don't care how bad you make the world out to be. The world can't be that bad. Haruhi survived this world's hardships."

"You guys, it's not like I lived on the streets", deadpanned Haruhi.

"Shut up-

"You tell Haruhi to shut up and I'm gonna punch your face in Emi," threatened Nicole.

Emi fumed.

"So you'd hit me, just for telling Haruhi to shut up?"

"Yeah. That's what I just said, Dummy. Always making people repeat things for you…Would. You. Like For. Me. To. Talk. Like. This…" Nicole laughed at Emi.

Emi shook. She pointed a finger at Nicole. "You need to start treating me with some respect or I'll-"

"You'll what? Challenge me to a dance-off? Oh. I'm so scared." Nicole cackled.

"I mean it."

"Like I care."

"You will care, after I give-"

"What could you possibly do to us Emi? You gonna tattle on what we did to you? Who's going give a fuck about what you have to say?" I spat harshly. Not giving a damn if I had hurt her pathetic feelings or not.

Emi looked like she was about to murder every single last one of us. She never did like people ganging up on her.

_Oh. Well. She wanted a taste of the real world. Now she's really gonna get it. _

Emi turned around from us and walked over to our television in the living room.

"Are you going to pout now? You big baby?"

"Emi-chan, what are you doing?"

"Yes Princess, whatever are you doing?"

"Please Emi, stop and think about what you're doing."

"She doesn't have much of a brain to stop and think with", reasoned Chloe.

"Ouch. And people say I'm brutal", muttered Nicole.

"Truth be told. You would have said something harsher." I said.

Nicole shrugged and nodded. "True".

"You should think before committing to something rather rash."

_Words to live by Kyoya…_

"Don't do something you'll-

"…regret. Trust us. We've had a couple of those moments."

_In what world? The two of you regretting any of your past actions is as bad as Chuck Norris saying he can't beat Superman, because he suddenly retired from fighting…You bastards._

"Yeah. What they said."

_Seriously Takashi? Just the one sentence. We need something more from you this time around. _

Emi typed out the passcode for the giant wall computer.

She maneuvered the mouse over to the Skype icon. She then clicked on the icon, and then selected the contact labeled 'Grandfather'.

_Even when he ain't here. He's still here. _

The Skype call sounded off.

B.J. dragged the Host Club and Haruhi away from the immediate area, and over into the hidden broom closet.

A middle-aged dark skin appeared on the widescreen. He could have been mistaken for a man that had recently turned 30. He wore a distinguished suit, and two pure gold cufflinks. His eyes were a dark bronze with sharp penetrating gaze.

"Hello Grandpa."

"Emily. Why have you decided to call me on today of all days?"

"I have called to confess."

He rose an elegant eyebrow.

"My dear, I am afraid you have mistaken for a Catholic priest. I don't believe in confessions. You should know I am not a patient man, so say what you have to say-"

"I want to be a dancer!"

The bastard blinked. His expression revealed his surprise.

"You told that you wanted to be a lawyer to protect our family's company from any sort of legal disputes. You wanted-"

"No I have never wanted that! You and my parents wanted me to be some sort of high-end lawyer!"

"Of course! To ensure your financial stability!"

"Who cares about that shit?! What about actual happiness?"

_Happiness. Aren't we a little old to be thinking about something as trivial as happiness._

He scoffed. "How old are you Emily?"

"I-"

"That was a rhetorical question. It does not matter anyway, because you have proven you are not emotionally ready to provide for yourself. Therefore I surmise-"

Emi's eyes narrowed. "You surmise? Seriously? I am not some sort of business transaction you can sweep under the rug, and forget about. I am a living, breathing human with needs and wants. I need to cut this toxic relationship I have with everyone. I need to leave this freaking country and learn to provide for myself. I need to go before it's all too late for me, and I become like you twisted and angry-well angrier in my case. I want out of this family today. I could care less about the consequences. I would rather struggle out in the real world for years than to be trapped in this house for a minute longer!"

Emi stormed out of the room. Leaving a disaster in her absence.

The Grandfather coughed out his disapproval.

"Then I suppose the career path has been terminated for Emily. As of now she is also disowned."

"You Nicole now have the privilege of gaining this tremendous opportunity to come work for my company. Now what do you say to that?"

"I'd say. Kiss my ass. And fuck off." Nicky spouted.

"That's one way to make a great send-off, Nick."

"Much thanks Ale-cat!"

I chuckled.

The old man turned to look at me.

"You're most likely the reason behind my grandchildren's sudden rebellion."

"Uh. Not really."

The old man sneered at Alex. "You probably rubbed that filthy white trash slut routine into my home. Seducing Haley, Nicole and Emi into the sinful ways of being a horde of promiscuous women.'

'You should know that your filth has been spread long enough. I think it's high time you got a piece of your own medicine…" He grinned gamely and cruelly.

His screen faded to a different screen where normally a bored and obsessive middle-aged mom would find her kid's first 30 fuckin' football games. It buzzed for 30 more seconds, then a clip began to play with a younger, stupider version of myself wearing a fuckin' police garment.

**'Hey boys, wanna have some real, fun?'**

"Is that Alex", stage whispered Tamaki through the broom closet door.

"I'm seeing but I don't believe it," said Hikaru.

Chloe coughed and bonked them on the head. "Ya'll rats need to calm down."

Kyoya and Mori took the hint and gagged them both.

**'Sure. Girlie show us your goodies…Oh. Yeah that's a great pussy!'**

_Ugh. Why? I just wanted them to…Shut up! Doesn't matter people don't give a shit 'bout feelings…_

A crack from an adult whip sounded off- I cringed from what would come next…

**'Have you boys been bad?'**

** 'Oh…Yeah!' **

** The young redhead bent over the counter, tiny tits popping out of the black leather outfit. She stuck her finger on her voluminous lips.**

** 'Then put your knees on the ground and show me your hands. And I'll show you what comes from being bad little boys' **

"Stop the tape!" I screeched.

The Grandfather taunted me as he switched off the screen, "What's the matter Alexandria? Embarrassed of your past exploits?"

_Yes! No! I don't know!_

I shrugged.

"Don't even care, do you? I should expect this from a girl like you. You always did like having hickeys and bruises on your thighs, even when you were younger. The doctors said you liked turning on the charm with them…You certainly thrive on that kind of attention. As of this moment, you are no longer part of the Manger, I truly hope that you make it far on the streets with your obvious career destination."

He sent me a greasy and edgy smirk.

_Where the hell did he get that video from? And how in the hell did he know about my fuckin' thigh bruises?! The bastard-he's worse than Kyoya- had to bring up my past shit and rub it in my fuckin' face! As if I care being a part of this messy Soap Opera anyway. I'm so ready to be done with this ridiculous shit._

"It really is such a shame how this generation could seem to care less about tradition. Instead they crave fame and happiness. How do they think those two things are to be achieved? Through hard work and discipline, of course."

Grandfather shook his head exasperated at all of his grandchildren.

_Poor fool. He thought he could come in here and run things. Big mistake. _

"You'd think after all of my years spent on protecting, providing, and pampering, you have a shred of respect of what I have made for this family. You three, would have learned by now that my generosity comes with a price. I have tried my best to raise all of you minus your cousins, but as usual you have misused my generous hand."

"Fuck you and your stupid second chances! And why would you fuckin' do that to Alex like that?!" Shouted Nicole.

His eyebrows secured down to the bottom of his forehead.

"Then you and your adopted sister are also disowned. I expect you to gather your things-"

Nicky smirked coldly at him. "I already have."

He continued on, as if Nicky hadn't even opened her yapper.

"-by the end of the day. I also want you to not contact Eva or any of the other Manger clan. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure thing, you decrepit asshole!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Do not contact me for anything in the future."

"Wasn't even considering it for a second."

"Pity. You would have done well as a lawyer, tiny Nicole."

Nicky only huffed. "Just hang up already you stale, broken hip bastard."

"With great pleasure little girl." He declared.

He cut off his connection. The call bleeped off.

Eva finally unclamped her mouth, after the Skype call terminated.

"Nicole, what the fuck?!"

My mouth dropped. Eva never intentionally cussed. She was the goodie-two shoes of our family. Meanwhile Nicole had the vocabulary of a sailor and the manners of a 40 year-old overweight truck-driver named Frank.

_Why do these two fight so bad? I've seen Pitbulls nicer to mailmen. These two shitheads need to get their act together… Then again it would be way boring if they did get along…Plus it would be against the unnatural order of things. _

I shuddered internally.

These two were both stubborn idiots who often would butt heads, because neither one of them would ever admit to being wrong.

"Why would you do that?"

Nicole shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Who gives a shit Eve? Now Nicky is going to live her own life," I stated calmly as I could.

"Doesn't mean I want her to go."

"Yeah. Tough luck bitch, I'm home free with my bae."

Ritsu smiled at her sweetly. She adored him with a peck on his hand. He blushed.

The Host Club tumbled out of the broom closet, while avoiding my gaze or presence.

"Anyway, it's not like she's going to be a porn star," I joked.

Silence shrouded the room in a tightly wrapped blanket choking out any careful breath. Everyone purposely avoided my gaze or my being-except Kaoru who just looked empathetic? _Yeah right, more like pathetic! He probably feels sorry for your slutty ass! The first time I had consensual sex and I get Scarlet Lettered for it! _

_Too soon you assholes? Some friends you are…_

"Nicole, why? Why? Don't go." Eva breathed.

Nicky exhaled. "Bitch. Please. You. Know. You. Can. See. Me. At. Ritsu's. Any. Time," She stated in her duh fashion.

Eva blinked. She hugged Nicole. Nicole stiffened.

"Thanks sis."

Eva held Nicole like any normal sister would…_That's really creepy. Where's a barf bag, when you need it?_

"Okay enough of the love-fest. Gotta go." Nicole pushed Eva away.

"See ya' around, Eves."

Nicole turned to Ritsu. They linked their hands together and strolled out of the front door.

Emily returned shortly after Nicole departed.  
She carried only the items she would deem worthy to take with her…Her designer bags.

_This female wants to be independent. With her designer bags? Good luck that'll do her. This girl wouldn't last five seconds in any part of the world by herself._

_Right like you tried to get run from your past with that sex tape! Don't even try comparing yourself to her. At least Emi still has her V-card. Yours was snatched from you. _

_I remember after I did that…That was before I met Chrissy…She didn't even blink when she found out about the video. _

"Yeah right! _Like_ I want to _spend_ my life with rich and foolish people for another minute", she huffed dramatically.

"But Princess. You should be treated with the upmost respect a lady of your caliber deserves. Your high pedigree commands it."

"Don't call me Princess, you blonde imbecile. Why the hell would you dare to compare my status to a breeding ritual? You damned idiot!" She roared like the proud lioness she was.

She punched Tamaki. He went sailing through the air. He landed with a loud thud.

His nose pooled out a river of thick, gooey blood.

The twins awed at his bloodied, yet somehow unscathed appearance. They applauded.

_Good job Emi…_

Tamaki whimpered.

"Jesus. Tamaki, you're staining the floor. Get your pasty ass up!"

I arched an eyebrow. "Did you and Nicole switch bodies or something? 'Cause I've seen your punches…I've met zombies with a harder uppercut," I murmured.

No one paid me any mind. Normally I wouldn't have been so pissed about it, but I really wasn't in the mood to with any more polite diversion away from

Emily yanked her rolling suitcase, her giant Gucci purse, her Armani wallet, and her

She whirled back around to them. She threw up a peace sign and a goofy smile.

"Goodbye rich dummies. Next time, you'll see me on top of the world thanks to my amazing skills."

"Emi-"

"Emi-chan!"

"Emily, don't be so hasty."

Emily paused and gave a strained smile.

"Sorry guys, but I need to find out who I am. I can't do that while I'm here in a foreign country with people who only care about the "interesting members" of my family."

She then scurried out the front door. She slammed the door before leaving our lives temporarily. _When to return we weren't able to know. We weren't fucking psychics._

It was an awkward silence, until Blondie had to the balls, "So Alex, why were you so aggressive and weird about Kaoru on the Skype with your adopted Grandfather, when it's obvious you have experience seducing men?"

I blacked out with monstrous rage. Next thing I knew I was towering over Tamaki with a fist of his collar clenched murderously.

I growled at him. "You don't know a damn thing about me! So don't even try with me Suou!"

Then I thrusted to the wall with a ceremonious clang.

I ran to my room to find my duffel. I vaulted my door open. I ripped through my worthless pieces of shit clothing! I jammed my filthy clothes into my bag.

_I have experience?! Well of course I fuckin' do. When you've been raped by your father! You tend to learn a thing or two, so you can survive! _

_I shouldn't have to explain myself every time…I want to be sexually aggressive! It's my body!_

_Why are men such irritating beings who think 'Oh I have the penis, and lookie here I'm in charge honey!'?_

_That's not how most of the world works! Kim K. Paris Hilton. Pam Anderson all had sex tapes…Oh whoop-de-do! _

"Alex?" asked a sweet tender voice.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I shot at him.

"Sorry. I- I just wanted to check on you. You looked like you wanted to kill Tamaki out there."

"…Might have. A bit," I exhaled.

I sagged. I zipped up my bag. I went to the dresser and scooped a moon necklace in my cracked palm. I turned to my Kaoru. Er. I meant Kaoru. "I got problems Kaoru."

He was silent for a moment.

I fiddled with my necklace. _Maybe I can-_

"…I can tell from the way you threw Tamaki across the room."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you…" he started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay with me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

"We are kinda a thing, right? It's not just one-sided. I'd like to think you care about me, so-"  
"You wanna make sure I behave, is that it?"

"No-"

"You liked what you saw in the video?!"

"No I-"

"You pity me don't you?"

"No, it's-"

"You don't think a girl can protect herself in the big scary world."

"Nope that's not a worry for you, you're so strong and intimidating-"

"Yeah you should remember that from now on buddy."

He shuffled nervously. "Look. Alex. I. Uh."

I pierced him with a seething glare.

"What do you want from me?!"

"Nothing."

I froze. "What?" A thrill exploded from spine.

He shook his hands frantically. "I didn't mean it like that. I know you're tough. I know it's your body, and no one should shame you, for doing something you wanted or didn't want to do. You don't even deserve pity, because you are a kickass awesome woman who knows what she likes and wants in this world. I just want to make sure you aren't alone. I want you to belong somewhere you want. It doesn't have to be my house. I can take you wherever you want to go or live. I'll pay all the expenses..." He rambled. As he rambled, his face transformed into an astounding red!

I saw his mouth mashing around syllables. I had never been wanted by anyone out of pure generosity. It was always about sex or pain. Even with the Mangers/ Karmazin clan, I was expected to act a certain way.

_I know what I want. _

"Kaoru, I'd love to stay with you." I interrupted as I beamed at his bright tomato face.

He bowed. "My lady, it would

"The pleasure is all mine good sir," I stated.

He gave me his elbow. I hesitated briefly, and then ultimately slide my arm to interlock with his. I felt a wave a pleasure spiral through my veins. I leaned into his touch.

"Let me get my duffel." I said this while accidently hefting him in the air.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine," he assured me, "I like it when you push me around."

I blushed. "Let's go, please."

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Kaoru and Alex are going to live together! Spicy things are coming! Trust me! I promise I will update sooner than I have as of late. Please comment/ follow/ favorite! I need motivation to finish this bad boy!


End file.
